User blog:J Fan/Latest News: POTC 5 production!
And mark well me words, mateys...dead men tell no tales! Sorry for the delay, as many things have went on for the last few weeks. Various Pirates news and updates were provided, some big, some small, etc. Nevertheless, 2015 is looking to be a rollickin', frolickin', brawllickin' year! Let's go follow the latest news... First bit of news, as shared on a previous blog, Shanghai Disneyland will be home to the first-ever Pirates-themed land—Treasure Cove-and an E-ticket attraction called Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure. The attraction will feature a combination of new technology and innovation and will take guests on a pirate adventure with Captain Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones, providing an experience unlike anything else in the world. Earlier this month, images were revealed on a Disney Parks Blog, which you can see below... File:February2015ShanghaiUpdate.jpg| File:February2015ShanghaiUpdate2.jpg| And secondly, maybe lastly... It be too late to alter course, mates, for Pirates of the Caribbean 5 has begun production! To separate what news and rumors we have so far, here is a list: #First and foremost, because I'm sure someone will bring this up, despite an earlier report, there are NO current plans for a sixth film as of yet...let alone the clearly-rumored "cliffhanger ending" that will pave way for P6. Until the potential P5 is produced and in theaters and gets a response, the idea of P6 in the making is ridiculous. Furthermore, of course, nothing has been confirmed by official sources. Until such time as the truth is shown, let's just focus on the fifth movie, 'kay? #The exact starting date is unknown, as sources differ. For instance, Martin Klebba (Marty) confirmed his work on February 13 via Twitter. Days later, Pirates costar Kevin McNally (Joshamee Gibbs) also made a Twitter post on February 16, confirming "a 3:30 am call" on his apparent first day. While the formal starting date has yet to be confirmed, I'm sure it will be written in promotional books or presskits for the film. But still...who cares? Pirates 5 is close to being a reality! #While the true start date for Pirates 5 is fuzzy, new images were released on February 16. The images showcased the set built in the last few months, as well as showing new images that appear to be a new ship of the franchise. The details of P5, and the sets revealed are currently unknown. And...that's it! Unless I'm missing some vital information that is NEW news, so leave a comment below if that's the case. As I said before, Pirates 5 is close to being a reality! Who knows, sooner or later, we may get a peek at some of the cast on set. Or maybe any of our esteemed film crewmen can provide some pics...I'm looking at you, Jerry Bruckheimer! Or maybe Joachim Rønning, since he's on a roll with sharing updates on Instagram. So what are your thoughts on the latest news? Please leave a comment below! Category:Blog posts